Kaguras Story
by Werder-Fan
Summary: Kagura möchte endlich Narakus tod, doch dieser hat schon alles durchschaut.


So hier ist eine kleine Fanfic für euch.

Werde mich auch total anstrengen das sie gut wird.

/Wenn jemand denkt/

„Wenn jemand spricht"

Naraku

„Kagura", schon wieder rief diese laut dröhnende und tiefe stimme zu mir. Meistens habe ich Angst wenn ich diese Stimme höre, denn meistens heißt dies nichts Gutes. Mit langsamen Schritt ging ich auf das Zimmer zu aus dem die Stimme kam. Kurz davor stoppte ich denn ich hatte Angst wieder einmal in diese Tief Schwarzen Augen zu sehen die die Hölle ausdrückten. Langsam ging ich hinein. Meine Augen sind auf dem Fußboden geheftet denn ich wollte nicht in das Gesicht dieses Mannes sehen. Doch ich musste es denn er sagte gleich: „Kagura schau mir in die Augen." Da war es mir gleich klar, er hatte es bemerkt dass ich wieder einmal abgehauen bin. Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf doch als ich in seine tief schwarzen Augen sehen wollte erschrak ich fürchterlich. So etwas hatte ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen. Er lächelte. Langsam ging ich wieder ein paar schritte zurück. /Was ist passiert? Er hat noch nie in meiner Anwesenheit gelächelt/ fragte ich mich. „Was ist denn Kagura, wieso weichst du meinem Blick aus? Mach ich dir etwa angst, fragte Naraku herausfordernd." Noch immer bekomme ich kein Wort heraus. „Was ist Naraku, du hast mich doch gerufen, fragte ich leicht ängstlich, aber jedoch überzeugend, denn ich will vor ihm keine Schwäche zeigen." „Kannst du dir diese Frage nicht selbst beantworten, Kagura. Du denkst wohl ich bekomme deine kleinen Ausflüge nicht mit, Narakus Tonfall wurde böser." /Oh nein was soll ich denn jetzt machen, ob er mich jetzt töten wird/ Wieder ging ich ein paar Schritte zurück, breit zu fliehen falls er mich angreifen wird. Doch dann streckte er seine Hand aus und sie formte sich zu einem Herzen, meinem Herzen. /Oh nein jetzt wird er mich töten ohne das ich mich wehren kann durchfuhr es mich./ „Kagura, laut dröhnte er." Dann drückte er auf mein herz und ich viel krümmend vor Schmerz auf den Boden. Es wurde immer schlimmer, immerzu dachte ich jetzt ist es zerplatzt, doch dann ging plötzlich der Schmerz weg. „Kagura, du hast nur noch eine Chance zu überleben, Narakus Stimme bekam ich kaum noch mit." „Und die wäre, mühsam krächzte ich das heraus." „Du bringst mir die Köpfe von InuYasha und seinen Freunden, laut begann er zu lachen." /Da habe ich aber eine schöne Aufgabe vor mir. InuYasha ist so stark und er wird nicht zögern mich zu töten, aber wenn ich diese Aufgabe nicht erledige wird Naraku mich töten. Gibt es denn noch einen Ausweg für mich hier lebend wieder herauszukommen/ Langsam raffte ich mich auf. „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl Naraku, presste ich heraus." „Dann geh endlich Kagura, wenn du in 2 Tagen nicht wieder da bist, zerstöre ich dein Herz. Also beeil dich wenn dein Leben dir lieb ist, donnerte er los." Langsam, aber dennoch schnell, verließ ich das Zimmer. Nach ein paar Metern kam schon meine kleine Schwester Kanna auf mich zu gerannt. /Ich muss mich von ihr verabschieden, kam mir der Gedanke/ Langsam senkte ich mein Haupt und flüsterte Kanna ins Ohr: „Ich muss jetzt gehen und versuchen InuYasha zu vernichten, wahrscheinlich werde ich nicht wieder kommen. Also pass schön auf dich auf." Nun umarmte ich sie zum ersten Mal, sie wird mir wahrscheinlich fehlen. Kanna erschrak erst doch dann umarmte sie mich auch und flüsterte: „ich hoffe du schaffst es."

InuYasha

Mit langsamen Schritt ging ich die Treppe hinunter um an die Tür zu kommen, die ich wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal in meinem Leben durchqueren würde. Schnell drückte ich die Tür auf und trat danach ins freie.

Nun nahm ich meine Feder die sich immer in meinem Haarknoten befand, und schmiss sie hoch in die Luft damit sie sich verwandeln konnte. Jetzt stieg ich hinauf in die Lüfte, schnell nahm ich einen Windhauch, denn so fühlte ich mich wirklich frei. /Aber was sollte ich jetzt tun? Soll ich die letzten 2 Tage meines Lebens frei verbringen oder soll ich mich den Tod stellen? Ich sollte mir nichts vormachen ich war noch nie frei und es wäre auch sinnlos für 48 Stunden frei zu sein. Nein ich bin nicht feige ich werde mich den Tod stellen und vielleicht werde ich ja als freier Dämon wiedergeboren./ Endlich bin ich bei InuYasha angekommen. /Wie soll ich ihn denn angreifen soll ich erst lieber warten bis sie schlafen oder soll ich mich ihnen einfach so zeigen. Schon wieder entschied ich mich für das was mich meinem Tod weiterbringen würde. Ich bin nicht hinterhältig so wie Naraku und stell mich ihnen wenn sie gerade schutzlos sind, nein ich bin eine ehrliche Haut./ Nun sprang ich von meiner Feder hinab und landete sanft auf dem Boden vor InuYasha. „Ich soll ein letztes entscheidendes Gefecht gegen dich unternehmen. Also kämpf." Schnell öffnete ich meinem Fächer damit ich nicht gleich vernichtet werde. „Kagura, kannst du uns nicht einfach in ruhe lassen. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung zu kämpfen, knurrte InuYasha zog aber jedoch gleich sein Schwert Tessaiga." „Ich kann euch nicht in Ruhe lassen. Naraku gab mir den Auftrag deinen Kopf zu holen und ich werde mich nicht seinem Befehl widersetzen. Fujin no Mai!" InuYasha wich geschickt meinem Wind aus. „Ich hasse Leute die keinen eigenen willen haben, rief InuYasha, aber du lässt mir keine andere Wahl." Jetzt versuchte er mit seinem Schwert mich zu vernichten doch berühren konnte er mich nicht. „Ich werde niemals Naraku Untergeben sein, wenn ich dich nicht vernichte wird er mich vernichten, meine Stimme senkte sich immer langsamer und ich fiel weinend auf den Boden" „Was ist Kagura, hast du es endlich eingesehen das du gegen mich keine Chance hast, jetzt halt schön still denn ich möchte kurzen Prozess mit dir machen, jubelte InuYasha."

„Mach Platz, schrie Kagome." Besorgt ging sie zu mir. „Stimmt das wirklich das Naraku dich vernichtet wenn du uns nicht besiegst, fragte sie führsorglich." „Ja, wenn ich in 2 Tagen mit euren Köpfen nicht bei Naraku bin wird er mein Herz vernichten, seufzte ich." „Wie soll er denn das machen, dein Herz vernichten, wollte Kagome wissen." „Pah, das ist doch nur bloß eine Show auf die wir hineinfallen sollen, ich glaube Kagura kein Wort, schrie InuYasha, und Kagome wenn ich einen Kampf bestreite möchte ich nicht von dir gestört werden." „Ich sage aber die Wahrheit, versuchte ich mich zu wehren, zu Kagome gewandt, da ich ein Abkömmling von Naraku bin hat Naraku mein Herz. Er hat mich nämlich durch ein Stück Fleisch von ihm zu Leben erweckt und somit kann er mich jederzeit umbringen." „Kagura, wenn du wirklich auf unserer Seite stehst dann schließ dich uns an. Das ist die einzigste Möglichkeit zu überleben, schlug InuYasha vor." „Ach InuYasha, murmelte Kagome." „Ich würde mich ja gerne euch anschließen aber Naraku wird davon Wind bekommen und dann wird er mich gleich töten." „Zeig uns einfach den Weg zu seinem Schloss dann werde ich ihn gleich alle machen, sagte InuYasha." „Gut, ich erhob mich, wenn das so ist bringe ich dich gleich dorthin." Ich schnappte meine Feder und setzte mich darauf. „Los Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo wir werden jetzt Naraku fertig machen, jubelte InuYasha." Ja so schnell kann das gehen und schon habe ich wieder Hoffnung dass ich doch noch heil aus dieser Sache herauskomme.

3. Der Verrat

Ich hob ab und flog auch schon los, genau den gleichen Weg den ich vor 10 min. geflogen bin.

/Ob wir gemeinsam Naraku schlagen können, warum nicht wir sind immerhin eine ziemlich große und starke Mannschaft, überlegte ich./

Schon bald waren wir alle bei Narakus Schloss angekommen, doch dort wartete eine Überraschung auf mich.

Naraku stand vor seinem Schloss bereit sich uns in den Weg zu stellen.

Als wir alle gelandet sind lächelte er kurz auf und sagte: „Vielen dank Kagura das du gleich alle mit hierher gebracht hast."

Ich konnte es nicht fassen was er da sagte.

InuYasha und Co. schauten mich alle verwundert an.

Kagome konnte wieder als erstes ein Wort fassen: „Du hast uns herein gelegt. Und ich war auch noch so blöd und hab auf dich vertraut."

Ich wollte mich verteidigen und sprach: „Ich kann doch gar nichts dafür. Bitte glaubt mir doch ich würde euch niemals hintergehen, das ist doch alles so von Naraku geplant gewesen. Seht ihr denn nicht? Er versucht euch schon wieder hinters Licht zu führen." Ich wurde immer verzweifelter.

InuYasha reichte es: „Wir werden sehen auf welcher Seite du wirklich stehst." Und mit diesen Worten fasste er sein Tessaiga an und zog es heraus. „Naraku ich werde dich jetzt hier und jetzt zur Strecke bringen."

Naraku lächelte jedoch weiter und hob seine Hand. Mir wurde schlagartig übel und ich fiel auf den Boden. Mir wurde klar dass er gerade auf mein Herz drückte. Alle schauten mich verwundert an und danach auf das was Naraku da in der Hand hielt. Ich krümmte mich immer mehr auf den Boden und bekam kaum noch das mit was die anderen machten. Ich konnte kaum noch sprechen doch was ich herausbekam verstanden die anderen ganz gut: „Helft mir bitte ich halte nicht mehr lange durch."

Danach wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und ich fiel in Ohnmacht.

Als ich wieder aufwachte befand ich mich in einem kleinen Stall wieder. Ich schaute mich überall um. Eins wusste ich, ich war nicht Tod.

Als ich die Tür öffnen wollte kamen gerade Sango und Kagome herein und erschraken erst einmal als sie mich sahen. „Oh du bist ja endlich wach Kagura, rief Sango." Danach meldete sich Kagome zu Wort: „InuYasha wartet draußen auf dich." Ich nickte kurz und ging dann hinaus. Der Sonnenschein der auf mich fiel war sehr sanft und warm und ich fühlte mich zum ersten Mal frei. Ich genas noch etwas die Sonne doch dann ging ich einen kleinen Hügel hinunter, direkt auf InuYasha zu. Sofort setzte ich mich neben ihn und hörte ihm zu was er zu sagen hatte.

4. Die Schlacht

„Der Kampf gegen Naraku war sehr anstrengend, aber ich wird dir die ganze Geschichte erzählen was vorgefallen ist." Und so begann er mir den Kampf zu erzählen und ich bekam einige male eine Gänsehaut von dem was er da sagte.

Alle schauten sprachlos zu mir hinunter, ich war schon längst in einem Schlaf versunken und konnte ihnen nicht bestehen. Naraku nutzte diese Gelegenheit und griff Kagome an, sie wurde 10 Meter nach hinten geschleudert und wurde auch Bewusstlos.

InuYasha war nun so richtig wütend und schmiss sich mit Tessaiga auf Naraku, doch dieser konnte Kontern. Und somit wurde auch InuYasha 10 Meter weiter katapultiert. Naraku lachte und war sich des Sieges gewiss, doch plötzlich tauchte von hinten Sesshomaru auf. Er sprach: „Hab ich dich endlich gefunden Naraku." Und auch Jaken und Rin kamen hinter ihm hervor. InuYasha wurde wie immer wütend wenn er seinen Bruder sah: „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht Sesshomaru!" „Ich hätte dir auch niemals meine Hilfe angeboten, doch ich bin nur hierher gekommen um mich an Naraku zu rächen." „Wieso rächen, InuYasha verstand ihn nicht so ganz." „Du hast schön richtig gehört, diesen Menschlich Arm den er mir da angedreht hat, hätte mich beinahe verbrannt." Nun wandte sich Sesshomaru Naraku zu. „Stirb endlich." Mit diesem Satz zog er Tokejin aus seiner Scheide und griff Naraku damit an, doch auch Sesshomaru konnte Narakus Bairere nicht durchdringen und somit wurde auch er nach hinten geschleudert. Kagome kam langsam wieder zu sich und suchte nach ihrem Bogen, schnell spannte sie ihn und unauffällig und schoss einen Pfeil auf Naraku. Alle schauten zu Naraku als dieser plötzlich schrie und in die Knie fiel. „Schnell InuYasha, bevor er sich wieder erholt hat, rief Kagome." Das ließ sich InuYasha nicht zweimal sagen und griff sogleich Naraku an. Dieser wurde hart vom Kaze no Kizu getroffen. Alle gingen näher auf Naraku zu um zu sehen ob dieser noch lebte. Doch er rührte sich nicht mehr und gab auch kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich. Schnell schnappte sich Sango Kaguras Herz was jetzt verdreckt auf dem Boden lag. Doch als sie weggehen wollten wachte Naraku wieder auf und löste sich in Luft auf und donnerte noch: „Ich werde bald wieder kommen und das nächste mal werde ich euch alle töten." Dann verschwand er lachend.

InuYasha kramte ein bisschen in seiner Tasche und drückte mir mein Herz in die Hand. „Hier Kagura, das wolltest du doch immer haben. Jetzt bist du endlich frei und kannst tun und machen was du willst." Ich blieb sitzen. „Ist denn irgendwas? Du kannst gehen, du bist nicht an uns gebunden, sagte InuYasha auffordernd." „Ich kann noch nicht gehen, ich kann erst gehen wenn Naraku vernichtet ist, sagte ich leise." „Wenn du willst kannst du solange hier bleiben und uns Gesellschaft leisten bis wir Naraku vernichtet haben, InuYasha hatte mich verstanden und fühlt meinen Schmerz." „Das ist nett von euch, aber wie kann ich mich bloß bei euch für euer Vertrauen Arrangieren, fragte ich InuYasha." „Das brauchst du nicht, solange du auf unserer Seite stehst und mit uns kämpfst hat sich das erledigt." „Ihr seid alle so nett zu mir, ich werde mir Mühe geben euch zu helfen." Ich stand auf und ging zu der kleinen Hütte zurück in der auf mich schon Kagome und Sango warteten.

5. Vorbereitung

Es sind jetzt schon 4 Wochen vergangen seit wir Naraku besiegt hatten, doch wir wussten alle, irgendwann wird Naraku zurückkehren und er wird dieses Mal noch stärker und grausamer sein als je zuvor. Deshalb trainierten wir alle fleißig zusammen, ich mit InuYasha, Shippo mit Kiara und Miroku mit Sango. Nur Kagome hatten niemanden zum trainieren, das war deshalb so weil sie auch nie da war, sie musste zu dieser Zeit in ihrer Zeit ihre Abschlussprüfung schreiben. Morgen würde der große Tag sein an dem sich zeigen wird ob sie die 9. Klasse noch einmal wiederholen müsste. Deshalb trainierten wir heute mal nicht sondern machten uns alle gemeinsam auf dem Weg zum Knochenfressenden Brunnen, damit wir morgen alle dabei sein können, denn wir wollen alle eine heimliche Überraschungsparty feiern, egal wie es ausgeht. Die Idee kam natürlich von Sango, für sie war Kagome schon wie eine kleine Schwester. Nach einiger Zeit kamen wir beim Brunnen an, doch eine Frage plagte uns, wie sollten wir denn in Kagomes Zeit gelangen, wenn dies nur Kagome und InuYasha konnten. Doch dann fielen uns wieder die Juwelensplitter ein die wir die ganze Zeit bei uns hatten, mit ihnen müssten wir eigentlich in Kagomes Zeit gelangen. InuYasha war der erste der hineinspringt, denn er wusste schon wie dies funktionierte. Wir alle gucken gespannt in den Brunnen, was passiert war. Nach einiger Zeit hörten und sahen wir nichts mehr von InuYasha und das war das Zeichen das wir mit Hilfe der Juwelensplitter auch durch die Zeit reisen konnten. Als nächstes Sprang Miroku, auch von ihm hörten wir nichts mehr. Dann kamen Shippo, Kiara, Sango und zu da letzt ich. Als ich aus dem Brunnen geklettert war, war ich nicht mehr auf der wunderschönen Wiese auf der ich davor stand sondern in einem kleinen, alten Häuschen in dem auch andere Sachen untergebracht waren die ich nicht kannte. „Kagura nun komm endlich, du kannst dich auch später umschauen, wir müssen jetzt erst mal alles für die Party vorbereiten, sagte InuYasha genervt." „Ja ich komme ja schon, schnell eilte ich hinaus." Draußen entdeckte ich einen großen Baum, den ich schon aus dem Mittelalter kannte, man nannte ihn InuYasha Baum (war jetzt ausgedacht) und dieser muss ja über 500 Jahre alt sein. Beeindruckt schaute ich den Baum an, aber ich merkte schon wieder den Blick von InuYasha und drehte mich deshalb schnell wieder um. InuYasha ging vor und zeigte uns die Hütte in der Kagome wohnte, diese sah sehr merkwürdig aus denn sie bestand nicht wie aus Holz in unserer Zeit sondern aus… wie nannte man das doch… genau Ziegel. Doch länger konnte ich diese Hütte nicht mehr anschauen, denn die anderen warteten schon in der Hütte auf mich. Schnell ging ich hinein und zügelte dieses Mal meine Neugier denn sonst würde ich die ganzen Sachen noch eine Woche anstarren. „Kagura nun komm endlich, wir warten schon alle auf dich, rief wieder InuYasha." „Ich bin ja schon da, rief ich nun auch etwas genervt, ich hätte gerne mal gewusst wie sich InuYasha verhalten hat als er das erste mal hier war. InuYasha und die anderen warteten schon ungeduldig auf mich, sie waren… wie hat das Kagome noch mal genannt? Ach ja Küche. Also sie warteten schon in der Küche auf mich. „Und was wollen wir jetzt machen, fragte ich." „Sango und Miroku werden für die Party einkaufen gehen, mit Kagomes Mutter, da sie ja Menschen sind. Wir beiden werden unterdessen schon mal alles bereitstellen für die Party, sagte InuYasha." Kagomes Mutter prüfte mich erst mal von oben bis unten und schließlich sagte sie zu mir: „Kagome hat mir noch gar nicht viel über dich berichtet." „Ich bin ja auch noch nicht allzu lange in der Gruppe, aber man kann mich schon als festes Mitglied zählen, sagte ich kleinlaut." InuYasha zog mich aber schon wieder weg, damit wir heute noch mal mit der Vorbereitung anfangen konnten. Nun gingen auch Sango, Miroku und Kagomes Mutter. InuYasha zeigt mir was wir zu tun hatten, als erstes mussten wir einen schweren Tisch schleppen nach draußen, sota der kleine Bruder von Kagome zeigte uns wo wir es hinstellen sollen. Dann mussten wir komische runde Dinger aus Porzellan auf dem Tisch verteilen, Sota nannte diese Dinger Teller. Dann kamen Gabeln und Messer welche mir auch erst mal erklärt wurden wie man diese benutzte. Schon nach einigen Minuten waren wir fertig mit „Tischdecken", so hatte das Sota genannt. Dann zündete InuYasha den Grill an, erst dachte ich die wollen es warm draußen machen, deshalb schmiss ich gleich mal ein paar Holzscheitel darauf, doch als sie merkten das ich auch nicht wusste was ein Grill ist mussten sie mir auch das noch erklären. Langsam bekam ich Kopfschmerzen von den ganzen neuen Dingen hier. Jetzt kamen auch Sango, Miroku und Kagomes Mutter vom einkaufen wieder. Sie schleppten 10 Große Tüten mit sich herum, voll gefüllt mit zu essen. Plötzlich fiel mir ein Fisch auf die Füße und diesen musste ich gleich mal probieren, doch InuYasha hielt mich auf, da diese Fische erst noch gegrillt werden mussten.

Das war mir dann doch ziemlich peinlich, da jetzt alle über mich lachten, deshalb beschloss ich für diesen Tag nicht mehr alles zu probieren.

Beleidigt von dem Gelächter setzte ich mich auf einen Stuhl und sah den anderen zu wie sie alles für die Feier vorbereiteten.

Nach einer weile merkte Sango das ich gelangweilt auf dem Stuhl saß und setzte sich zu mir.

„Hast du keine Lust uns zu helfen, fragt sie?" „Ja schon, aber ich bin euch doch sowieso nur ein Klotz am Bein, ständig mach ich immer irgendetwas falsch, ich war kurz vorm verzweifeln." Doch dann machte Sango mir wieder Mut: „Kopf hoch, ich weiß etwas was du auch machen kannst. Komm mal mit mir." Nicht ganz überzeugt stand ich auf und folgte Sango, sie lief zur Küche und verpasste mir dort ein paar Girlanden. (hoffe das heißt so)

Verwundert sah ich sie an. „Ähm Sango, fragte ich leise." „Ja was ist denn, entgegnete diese." Das war mir jetzt etwas peinlich doch schließlich traute ich mich: Ähm na ja, aber ich weiß nicht was ich mit diesen Dingern anfangen soll." (""")

Sango fiel erst mal zu Boden. (XD)

Dann rappelte sie sich wieder hoch.

„Das ist zu Verschönerung, die musst du überall draußen aufhängen, sie kramte wieder in einer Schublade umher, hier damit kannst du die Girlanden aufhängen." Sie drückt mir ein paar Nägel in die hand. „Gut ich wird versuchen das hinzubekommen." Wieder ging ich nach draußen und hockte mich auf einen ast, dort befestigte ich das eine Ende der Girlande und hüpfte auf einen anderen Baum, dort kam das andere Ende hin. Doch das war nicht so einfach wie erwartet, denn es gingen dabei 10 Nägel kaputt, weil entweder ich zu doll drauf gehauen hatte oder weil der Baum für die Nägel zu hart war. Aber schließlich hatte ich nach einiger Zeit eine Girlande hängen. Danach machte ich mit der nächsten weiter, genau wie ich es schon mit der ersten gemacht hatte. Diesmal gingen jedoch nur 5 Nägel kaputt, das war eine neue Motivation für mich. Schnell machte ich mit der 3. weiter, doch leider stellte sich mit nun eine neues Problem in den Weg, denn die Girlande war zu klein, sie reichte nicht aus bis zu dem anderen Baum, egal wie sehr ich auch zerrte, ich bekam sie nicht an dem Baum. Nach einiger Zeit gab ich es auf und probierte nun eine andere Taktik und diese hieß, dass ich die beiden Girlanden zusammenbinde. Das klappte dann nun auch und nun war nur noch eine übrig, doch die war auch nicht ohne. (hoffentlich kapiert ihr was ich damit meine""")

Denn ich war wohl etwas zu schwer für den Ast, bevor ich die Girlande befestigt hatte, machte ich Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. Schnell rappelte ich mich wieder hoch und setzte mich auf einen anderen Ast, der mein Gewicht aushielt. Doch hier hatte ich auch kein Glück, denn ich rutschte nach hinten runter, genau auf InuYasha drauf. Da lagen wir nun beide, das war mir dann noch viel peinlicher als das vorhin. Vor Scham konnte ich gar nicht aufstehen und so hörte ich nach einiger Zeit InuYasha sagen: „Hey Kagura, könntest du vielleicht mal aufstehen, denn der Boden ist nicht sehr gerade weich." Ich lief im ganzen Gesicht rot an und sprang schnell auf. Sofort kletterte ich wieder auf den Ast und befestigte die letzte Girlande. Sobald ich damit fertig war, verkrümelte ich mich hinter einen Baum. Dann lies ich mich 2 Stunden nicht blicken. Nach einiger Zeit machten sich die anderen dann doch sorgen um mich und beschlossen mich zu suchen. Bald hatte mich Sango auch gefunden und fragte mich: „Kagura warum bist du denn nicht bei uns vorne." Ich entgegnete: „Darauf kann ich auch verzichten, ich kann noch nicht einmal diese komischen Dinger aufhängen, ich bin wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen." Ich war wieder einmal dem Tränen nahe. „Ach komm Kagura, den Vorfall haben wir doch alle schon vergessen und behaupte nun nicht das du zu nichts zu gebrauchen bist! Wenn du nicht auf unsere Seite gegangen wärst, dann würden wir vielleicht alle nicht hier sitzen, also komm bitte mit vor. Und wenn du immer noch nicht willst, dann mach es wenigstens Kagome zu liebe." „Na schön, ich gab mich geschlagen und ging mit Sango zu den anderen." „Kagura, da bist du ja endlich, rief InuYasha erleichtert, wir haben uns schon alle sorgen um dich gemacht." „Sorry, sagte ich leise, ich brauchte einfach mal ein bisschen ruhe." „Das kann ich verstehen, rief er." So setzten wir uns alle und warteten darauf das Kagome erscheint.

Sie kam auch schon bald, bevor sie mitbekommen hatte das wir hier waren sind wir auch schon zu ihr gerannt und haben sie umarmt.

Dann konnten wir uns nicht mehr zurück halten und mussten unbedingt wissen, wie die Prüfung nun ausgegangen ist.

Kagome sah errötet zu Boden: „Na ja, wie soll ich es sagen." Wir konnten es kaum noch aushalten. „Nun ja, lass es mich so ausdrücken. ICH HAB BESTANDEN!" Wir alle konnten unsere Freude nicht mehr unterdrücken und so tanzten wir wie wild durch die Gegend. Dann fragte Kagome die es noch nicht so wirklich geschnallt hatte was hier los ist: „Sagt mal was macht ihr hier eigentlich alle in meiner Zeit." Da fielen wir erst einmal alle auf dem Boden. (XD)

Sango fasste sich dann schnell wieder: „Na was wohl, deine Bestandene Prüfung befeiern." Kagome konnte es kaum fassen: „Nur für mich seit ihr alle hierher gekommen und habt das alles für mich vorbereitet?" Dann ließ auch sie ihre Freude freien lauf.

6. Die Feier

Erst mal musste Kagome allen erzählen wie die Prüfungen waren und wie viele Fehler sie gemacht hatte. (waren bestimmt ganz viele XD) (ne ne war ein scherz)

Nach einiger Zeit wurde es den anderen zu langweilig und deswegen legten sie erst einmal den Fisch auf den Rost. Ich stellte mich erst mal mit an den Rost und musste erst mal bestaunen wie sie den Fisch brateten. Nach einiger Zeit wurde mir auch dies zu langweilig, deshalb setzte ich mich zu Sango. Diese redete gerade mit Miroku, der mit seiner Hand schon wieder Sangos Hintern suchte. Schnell haute ich ihm auf die hand und schüttelte mit den Kopf, als dieser mich irritiert anschaute. Auf einmal kam InuYasha zu mir und fragte mich ob ich nicht den Fisch probieren möchte. Da brauchte er mich nicht zweimal zu fragen, denn schon hatte ich mir den Fisch geschnappt und in den Mund gestopft. Doch ich musste ihn gleich wieder ausspucken denn er war viel zu heiß mich. Alle schauten mich schon wieder entsetzt an und ich wurde wieder Tomaten rot. Schnell hob ich den Fisch auf und lag ihn auf den Teller. Dann überlegte ich wie noch mal diese Messer und Gabeln benutzt wurden, doch nach einiger Zeit hatte ich den Trick raus und aß genüsslich meinen Fisch. Dann kam InuYasha wieder zu mir: „Und wie hat dir der Fisch geschmeckt." „Na ja er ist schmeckt besser gebraten als gekocht. Dann fügte ich noch leise hinzu, bekomme ich noch einen?" „Na klar, sagte InuYasha schnell und holte einen neuen Fisch für mich. Als auch dieser in meinen Magen lag war ich papp satt.

Noch lange saßen wir draußen und unterhielten uns über alle möglichen Dinge. Bis dann InuYasha die geniale Idee bekam mal zu Zelten. Alle waren einverstanden, außer ich war nicht so ganz überzeugt, denn im Hinterkopf hatte ich den Gedanken das ich bei meinem heutigen glück wahrscheinlich noch das Zelt einreisen werde. Doch alles sagen und flehen half nichts ich musste mit rein. Natürlich hatte ich keinen Schimmer wie man denn ein Zelt aufbaut und so mussten Kagome, InuYasha, Sango und Miroku das Zelt ohne mich aufbauen. Sie waren sehr schnell fertig und schon nach einer viertel Stunde stand das Zelt gerade auf den Boden. Schnell holten wir alle unseren Schlafsack und mummelten uns dort hinein. Außer InuYasha, er wollte unbedingt Wache halten. Noch lange unterhielten wir uns in den Zelten, meistens über Naraku. Ob er noch leben würde und wann er zurückkommen würde. Doch dann schliefen wir alle vor Erschöpfung ein.

Am nächsten morgen wachte ich schon recht früh auf, denn InuYasha rüttelte an mir. Sofort dachte ich dass jetzt wirklich das Zelt eingerissen hätte doch es war nichts dergleichen. „Was ist denn nur los InuYasha, fragte ich verschlafen." „Komm mal mit raus, schnell, rief er dringend." So erhob ich mich und als draußen war traute ich meinen Augen kaum. „Wie kommen die denn hierher, fragte ich leise." „Das ist noch nicht alles, sagte InuYasha beunruhigt, sie riechen genauso wie Naraku."

„Was, sagte ich entsetzt." Endlich hatte ich mich an meine Freiheit gewöhnt da musste dieser Naraku schon wieder auftauchen und mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. „Glaubst du, fragt ich leise, ob Naraku mich holen will?" „Das glaub ich eher nicht, wahrscheinlich will er uns wieder umbringen. Es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als gegen seine neuen Abkömmlinge zu kämpfen." Ich schluckte schwer. Ich wollte doch eigentlich nicht mehr kämpfen und dann auch gegen mein eigenes blut. Bisher haben alle Abkömmlinge Narakus mir leid getan, denn keiner hatte sich gegen seinen willen gestellt. Aber es blieb mir auch nichts anderes übrig denn schon griff mich einer an. Schnell weichte ich aus und zog meinen Fächer. InuYasha stand schon bereit da und griff den ersten mit Tessaiga an, dieser war schnell Geschichte. Ich knöpfte mir den nächsten vor. Auch dieser hatte nichts zu lachen. Doch plötzlich hielten mich drei dieser Bestien fest und schleppten mich zum Brunnen. Ich schrie nach Hilfe, jedoch konnte mir InuYasha nicht helfen, da dieser von fünf solchen Viechern davon abgehalten wurde mir zu helfen. Plötzlich fiel ich rückwärts hinunter. Ich drückte meine Augen fest zusammen, damit ich keinen so großen Schmerz mitbekomme. Doch der Schmerz blieb aus. Langsam öffnete ich wieder die Augen und ich befand mich wieder in meiner Zeit. Die drei Bestien schleppten mich irgendwo hin, doch ich wusste genau zu wem sie mich führten, nämlich zu Naraku.

7. Narakus Rückkehr

Nach einer weile waren wir beim Schloss Narakus. Ich versuchte mich die ganze Zeit zu befreien, doch vergebens. Draußen stand schon Naraku und beobachtete wie mich die 3 Bestien zu ihm brachten. Kurz vor Naraku ließen sie mich los und ich flog vor Naraku auf die Füße. (man ich kann mich heute einfach nicht ausdrücken) Naraku beugte sich zu mir herunter und sprach mir ins Ohr: „Du wirst einen wunderbaren Köder abgeben." Ich erschrak. Hatte Naraku wirklich vor InuYasha und die anderen eine Falle zu stellen? Naraku lies nach Kohaku holen, er sollte mich ins Verlies bringen. Schnell kam er und fesselte mich. Ich versuchte mich zu widerstreben, doch vergebens. Naraku Vereiltete dies. Schnell brachte er mich ins Verlies und dort befand sich noch jemand. Ein kleines schemenhaftes Geschöpf. Diese kleine Person eilte schnell zu mir: „Kagura, du lebst noch. Ich freue mich sehr dich zu sehen." Jetzt wurde mir bewusst wer das war. „Kanna bist dus wirklich?" Ich konnte es kaum fassen Kanna lebte also noch. Aber ich verstand eines nicht: „Kanna sag, warum hat dich Naraku gefangen genommen? Du hast dich doch noch nicht einmal seinen Befehl widersetzt." Sie antwortete schnell: „Er wollte nicht riskieren das ich mich auch noch seinem Befehl widersetzte, deshalb hat er mich ins verlies gebracht. Und ich hatte so eine Angst alleine, sag Kagura wie bist du aus der Sache heil heraus gekommen." Und so erzählte ich Kanna die ganze Geschichte. „Hör mal Kanna, setzte ich an, es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid das du wegen mir hier unten fest sitzt. Aber ich verspreche dir ich werde dich beschützen und dich wieder heil hier heraus bringen." „Ach Kagura du bist so lieb, mit diesen Worten kuschelte sich Kanna eng an mich." Naraku kam die Treppe herunter: „Wie rührend, da haben sich zwei wieder gefunden." Er lachte spöttisch. Sofort sprang ich auf: „Du mieser Sack, Kanna hat sich nicht einmal deinem Befehl widersetzt und du sperrst sie gleich hier unten rein." Ich war außer mir vor Zorn. „Kagura sei still, sagte Naraku wütend, sei froh dass ich dich nicht gleich umbringe. Aber leider brauche ich dich noch, als Geisel." Wieder lachte er spöttisch und Verschwand.

8. Die Falle

Ich setzte mich wieder. "Kanna sag was soll ich tun, wenn Naraku es wirklich schafft InuYasha hier her zu locken dann ist das sein Ende, sagt ich ängstlich." "Kagura, bisher ist doch immer Narakus heimtückischer Plan verhindert worden, ich denke es wird uns schon jemand helfen, und mit diesen worten schlief Kanna ein." Nun saß ich alleine da und versuchte einen plan aus zuhecken doch mir fiel einfach nichts ein.

Währendessen bei InuYasha:

"Kagome, nun wach doch auf, InuYasha rüttelte an Kagome." Kagome blinzelte kurz und murmelt: "Was ist denn nun schon wieder los?" "Kagura wurde entführt, sagte InuYasha außer sich, Naraku ist es gelungen sie gefangen zu nehmen." Sofort war Kagome wach. "Oh nein, sagte sie." Danach weckte die beiden noch Sango und Miroku. "Das ist doch bestimmt wieder eine Falle von Naraku, sagte Miroku nachdem InuYasha ihnen erzählt hatte was passiert ist." "Aber wenn wir uns nicht Naraku stellen wird er Kagura vielleicht umbrigen, vermutete InuYasha." Plötzlich tauchte Naraku auf. "InuYasha vorsicht, das ist wieder nur eine Puppe, stellte Sango gleich fest." "So ist es, begann Naraku, kommt zu meinem Schloß und gebt mir Tessaiga sonst werde ich Kagura töten und das ist bestimmt nicht in euerem sinne." Laut fing er wieder an zu lachen und Verschwand.


End file.
